Sirius's Student
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: Hermione gets bored one summer and longs to learn how to become an Animagus. Thus, she seeks out the best Animagus: Sirius Black. Sirius agrees to teach her with a few conditions in mind and they strike up a bargain that will change the fate of the Wizarding World forever! Severe AU, Hermione/Sirius, Harry/Susan, Ron/Lavender, Smut/Lemons, Swearing, Character-bashing, Mature


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making money, yada, yada, yada!

**Author's Note:** So while browsing through Harry Potter fan-fiction the other day, this idea struck me of an AU Hermione/Sirius fic where Hermione wants to learn how to turn into an Animagus, so she attempts to seduce Sirius into teaching her. However, she falls in love with him rather quickly and he with her and they decide to change things. Originally, this was going to be a longish one-shot filled to the brim with smut but I decided to take it slow and make it into a full-fledged, multi-chapter story. The other couples in this story for now are Harry/Susan and Ron/Lavender although the main one is Hermione/Sirius.

Don't be disappointed though since there will be many naughty chapters, loads of smut and lemons, some mild swearing perhaps, possibly some action, and definitely some bestiality between Hermione and Sirius in his Animagus-form. I will warn you when that part comes though so you can skip it if you want. As for the time-line this is during one summer when Hermione's seventeen and with the Order and the Weasley family in Grimmauld Place. I am not sure if that actually happened since I haven't read the books in ages and am getting my data from the Internet so go easy on me and just pretend it did.

Also, in this fic as you'll find out, Harry's secretly dating Susan Bones while Ron is blatantly and publically dating Lavender Brown after they got together in the Tournament fiasco. Basically, he never broke up with her and Hermione quickly got over him when she realized he was basically like a grown up baby. But since he's Harry's first and still his friend, Hermione doesn't get upset about that much deciding to forgive but not forget. So if you guys want it badly enough, Ron might become exterminated from the Golden Trio and replaced with Susan although I want to keep this as humorous and angst-free as possible though some is necessary for introduction's sake. But enough rambling and I apologize for the long intro. So now without anything more to say and any further ado I present you with my latest venture!

**CHAPTER** **1**: A Bond Is Formed

Hermione Jean Granger stood before a large ornate door to the master suite of Number 12, Grimmauld Place: The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Quite frankly, she was terrified! But the Sorting Hat hadn't put her in the House of Gryffindor for no reason and so here she was before the bedroom of the famous Marauder, prankster, joker, and womanizer.

Normally, Hermione would have steered well-clear of such people. She held authority figures in high esteem and wanted to do the right thing. She wanted to study and gain knowledge and a joking prankster wouldn't help her accomplish that…normally. However, this certain prankster was also the godfather of a certain Chosen One: Harry Potter. That's right! Hermione was in the home of none other than Sirius Black and was about to enter his bedroom where he was currently residing for the evening.

Usually, she would be with her parents on holiday but this time they were going to France to one of those famous topless beaches. Hermione wasn't a prude but she didn't feel comfortable enough showing off her assets to anyone who would be willing to see them, even if everyone else was doing the same. Therefore, she begged off and her parents eagerly agreed realizing it would be quite awkward for their teenaged daughter especially since her parents would follow in suit with the rest of the beach-goers. Who knew what trouble naked teenagers could get up to as well, considering the fact that other teenagers frequented the beach.

Needless to say, her parents eagerly agreed to let her stay with the Order and they also wanted her to enjoy her summer holiday with her friends. They secretly hoped she would get her head out of her books and socialize more, although they were worried most of her friends were boys. So it was that Hermione spent all the holiday at Grimmauld Place. She would have been studying and doing her homework but those confounded twins had cast a new charm they invented that banished all schoolwork from the premises and caused anyone who talked about it to fart loudly!

Obviously, Hermione was frustrated and embarrassed that she couldn't do anything useful with her spare time. After loitering around with Harry and Ron listening to them ramble on about Quidditch and all that rubbish she grew bored and began thinking of things to do with her time. She couldn't do any written work but there were useful things to study here that were not available to her at Hogwarts, or things she just didn't have the time to study. As she speculated carefully about the manner, her Transfiguration Professor popped into her head.

Professor McGonagall was, in fact, an Animagus – an aspect of magic she had always been curious about. Frankly, she loved cats and even had a pet one herself. She began dreaming of transforming into a cat and having lengthily discussions with her own pet. Imagine the things she could learn about them! Why, she could write whole textbooks about things not even human vets knew about cats, let alone wizards. To think that no one thought about this before! Then again, most wizards were stupid and wore dresses and sneered.

It was that thought that struck her that a certain Marauder was also one such shape-shifter and was famous, mostly infamous, for having learnt how to transform at a very young age. True it took a while but he was among the rare few who learnt how to do it without official tutoring and actually used it to survive. If he could use his dog-form to ward off a host of Dementors, imagine how useful that could be what with the war and all? Hermione knew full well that the Death Eaters were regrouping. After all, Voldermort had returned and they had to prepare.

Possessing a secret power could be immensely useful in such circumstances and perhaps Hermione was being too paranoid but she knew it could be useful for espionage or secret missions and the like. After all, once school ended (if they got that far) they would likely join the Order or the Aurors and help stamp out Dark wizards. The war would definitely have escalated enough at that time to the point that the government, if not the Order, needed their help. It would be much easier to study now while there was a cold war of sorts raging as opposed to an all-out battle during which study would be nigh impossible.

So it was that Hermione found herself wandering the halls of Grimmauld Place until she found herself in front of Sirius Black's bedroom. The massive ornate doors dwarfed her slender form making her feel small and pointless compared to the majesty that surrounded her. Sirius was, after all, of noble blood and a prankster. Hermione was just a Muggleborn and there was every chance in the world that Sirius would refuse to teach her his secrets. Then she would be forced to spend a month of boredom and doing chores for Mrs. Weasley.

Needless to say, that thought strengthened her resolve and she squared her shoulders and raised her head proudly. Taking a deep breath, Hermione raised her hand and banged on the regal-looking knocker that graced the door. A loud knock sounded several times and she waited. At first, nothing happened and Hermione's faced flushed. She felt embarrassed and silly. But then, the doors opened without anybody opening them as if by magic. There before her was none other than Sirius Black.

He was dressed in a rich-looking silk robe and was sprawled lazily on a fantastically-large, king-sized, four-poster bed complete with drapes and pillows and red blankets. He was leaning against the bed-board scanning some scroll with an air of boredom. The rest of the room wasn't quite so fancy being the domain of a renowned prankster. Naturally, it was messier than all the boys' dorms of Hogwarts put together and looked like it had suffered some damage from the Weasley Twins' experiments.

As if finally sensing her presence, Sirius glanced up from the paper and arched an eyebrow appraisingly. A hungry glint was in his eyes and it made Hermione feel hot and bothered. Licking his lips, he tossed the scroll aside and folded his arms across his chest, sitting up straight on his bed.

"Hermione Jean Granger," He drawled. "What a pleasant surprise! Come to advertise a new book you discovered? Or are you doing a survey on some essay report?"

Hermione's face flushed but she ignored the jibe and stepped forward, the door closing silently behind her and locking. She gulped but tried not to be afraid. No harm would come to her hear. Sirius was merely being his usual self.

"Actually, I'm here to study," She explained, clasping her hands behind her back. "That is, if you'll teach me."

"Oh?" Sirius questioned, his voice laced with intrigue. "And just what can a Marauder teach the high and mighty bookworm?"

"Animagus transformation," Hermione retorted proudly with a smug smirk on her face.

Sirius winced.

"I knew that would come and bite me in the arse one day," He sighed. "Why did that reindeer have to put me up to that?"

Hermione giggled and was pleased to see Sirius flush only to mask it with an air of indifference and annoyance.

"If this is a prank I'll have you know no one can outdo a master," Sirius said, faking a regal voice.

Hermione grinned.

"Please, Sirius?" She begged, sauntering forward slowly. "Isn't there anyway we can strike a bargain? I don't want to waste an entire month and I'm sure you're sick and tired of being holed up in here at the Order's command. It's a win-win situation!"

Sirius gulped and Hermione was pleased to see sweat beading on his forehead. She knew she had struck a nerve.

"Perhaps," Sirius said thoughtfully. "What are you offering?"

"Anything," Hermione said quickly.

Sirius sucked in a sharp breath and patted the right side of his bed. Hermione was nervous but knew what he wanted her do to. Quite frankly, anything would help her get over the boredom of this place, even that. She didn't want to grow into an old maid and still be a virgin, if Sirius was suggesting what she thought he was. Besides, seventeen years of age was adulthood in wizard rules and she was seventeen now. Or was she thinking too much into this?

Swallowing hard, she hurried forward and sat awkwardly on the bed. Slowly, hesitantly, Sirius put an arm around her shoulder. Hermione stiffened but forced herself to relax. It's not like he was forcing himself on her. She was of age and willing, if it would result in something useful and productive, she was all for it! With that thought in mind, Hermione looked over nervously at Sirius and nodded.

Sirius took a deep breath and cautiously scooted her onto his lap. Sirius made sure she was comfortable and placed her legs around his chest, holding her hands gently on his lap. Hermione hung her head demurely feeling ever so insignificant and small in his large, strong form and the massive room. He was a Lord after all and to most Purebloods who were Lords she was merely filth. She had no education in the Muggle world, hence no ties or connections to it aside from her parents whom she was growing more and more detached to each day.

She was a witch and had to face the fact that she needed a future in the wizard world where she belonged. However, due to her blood status she had little chance of a good future unless she made strong allies. Perhaps bonding with Sirius Black could help her out and maybe she could help heal Sirius of his wounds from Azkaban and the war that must still be very raw and deep. It wasn't just about learning and passing the time but about bigger, greater things, at least for her. She hoped it was like that for Sirius too.

As if sensing her distress, Sirius cupped Hermione's chin and raised it so she met his gaze. His piercing gray eyes stared deep inside her chocolate brown ones, making her melt under his stare. His calloused fingers traced little circles on her hands sending goose-bumps down her arms.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked. "I cannot promise marriage, Hermione."

"But!" Hermione protested, grasping his hands tightly.

"I know what are after," Sirius said gently. "And I would give it willingly but the Purebloods would throw me into Azkaban if they found out. After all, I am not yet officially pardoned by the Ministry and am even an illegal Animagus. I cannot provide for you as you hope though given the chance I would do so in a heartbeat."

Hermione sniffled and Sirius cupped her cheek tenderly, stroking her arm up and down with his free hand, looking deep into her eyes.

"I long to take you away from the Order, from Voldermort, from the Purebloods," Sirius said sadly and Hermione detected true remorse in his voice which was extremely rare from him. "But alack and alas, our current circumstances prevent me from doing so. If things were different though I would change all of this in a heartbeat."

"Sirius," Hermione croaked, her voice hoarse and eyes misted over. "Are you not the Most Ancient and Noble Lord of Black?"

"Yes," Sirius confirmed uncertainly. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Are Most Ancient and Noble Lords allowed to be thrown into Azkaban without trial?" Hermione asked harshly.

Sirius's eyes widened.

"I don't believe it!" He gasped. "I never even got a trial! But it's too late. I am already seen as a mass murderer in the eyes of so many. No one would believe me innocent now. They would only use a trial to throw around trumped up charges and clap into Azkaban for good."

"Not if someone important speaks out in favor of you," Hermione suggested.

Sirius frowned in confusion. "But who would do such a thing?"

"Harry?" Hermione offered, grinding gently against Sirius and leaning into his touch.

Sirius stifled a moan and Hermione smirked.

"He might," The Marauder mumbled. "But no one takes even _him_ seriously. And please don't make any bad puns!"

Hermione giggled and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his chest and pressing her breasts against him. Sirius gulped audibly at the contact but then let out an appreciative sigh that made Hermione feel good.

"I could convince him to speak out," The Muggleborn witch offered. "I've seen him talking to a certain 'Puff. I know Su would do anything to help make Harry's life better. If his godfather were pardoned legally and allowed to rescue him from the Dursleys, she would be ever so happy."

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "Wait…So it's Harry and Ms. Bones now? Or is that soon going to be Ms Potter?"

"Sirius!" Hermione shrieked playfully. "Don't jump to conclusions. Harry says they're just friends though I know he's been asking Susan for help with his homework a lot more often. Says he doesn't want to leach off my work all the time and give me a break after helping them so much. Of course, he could be bluffing. Told me the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin originally."

"Slytherin?" Sirius gasped. "Where have I been all these years?"

"Um, holed up in a cave for the past decade?" Hermione pointed out.

The two stared at each other in amusement and then burst out into laughter. After a while, Hermione sighed, and buried her face in Sirius's shoulder. It felt so good and safe that she didn't want to move at all. Something had changed between them and she liked whatever had.

"So would Harry and Susan be Harsan?" Sirius joked.

Hermione grinned and nuzzled Sirius's neck. Sirius sighed and stroked her long, curly hair kissing her forehead tenderly.

"You know, that is a very good plan," He said at last. "If you are willing to be the Lady Black, I would gladly teach you everything you want to know and we can expose the truth of the Potters' downfall and get rid of some rotten apples along the way. I can make Harry's life better and he would be safe with a Most Ancient and Noble Lord protecting him. You would be too and we could all live freely and happily without the Order breathing down our necks. Any thoughts?"

Hermione answered Sirius by tackling him with a kiss.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** So what do you think? Is this any good? Should I continue it? Or is it too cliché and cheesy? There will be many more smut scenes and possibly some heavy duty gory action if I can get to that point and don't get any writer's blocks. Should Harry and Hermione ditch Ron for Susan? I don't want Ron to die but I have a few possible fates in store for him:

1. He becomes a Muggle through some ancient forgotten spell in the Black Library that Hermione gains access to.

2. He gets cursed with a prank charm or something equally embarrassing, basically pranked for the next ten years somehow.

3. Ron gets jealous and does something stupid to Harry so he gets his wand snapped and expelled from Hogwarts.

4. Draco has to prove his worth in order to join the Death Eaters. He decides to do something semi-Slytherin for once and amplify Ron's jealousy. Finally, Harry and Hermione reveal their relationships with Susan and Sirius respectively (Harry/Susan and Hermione/Sirius of course). Ron's boiling jealousy explodes and he attacks Harry and Hermione in the Great Hall where this happens. Sirius who is in Hogwarts under the guise of a new transfer student subdues Ron but breaks his wand in the process. Ron gets expelled from Hogwarts and can only find a job with Charlie Weasley, getting a job cleaning out dragon dung for the rest of his life.

I like the last version the best so I will probably pick that but I am open to suggestions and if I get a really good one I will probably use that instead. Also, please don't steal these ideas but if you do at least give credit where it's due. Well, I shall wrap it up here and let you guys decide what happens next. Should I continue this fic? What should be the fate of Ronald Bilius Weasley?

Many thanks in advance!


End file.
